Naruto the Orange Rookie
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: <html><head></head>Side story of 'Naruto the Orange Trainer' of a Naruto born within the same universe as the Pecha Tree Sage Naruto of the Orange Trainer. Pokémon Universe Naruto was young, good looking, and now he starts out on his journey to conquer the league his mother was born in!</html>
1. Chapter 1 The Alternate Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Pokemon - I don't own them**_  
><em><strong>Before anyone complains, I am not replacing the orange Trainer. There is a reason for this story though.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Golbat use Confuse Ray on his Poliwag!" A 16 year old girl shouted as she directed her own pokemon into attacking the enemy. She was a young teen with bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes, and she wore a dark red dress that went down to her ankles. She had fair skin, and was wearing white and red tennis shoes on. She wore black gloves that went up her arms, and on top of her head was a red bow tied up. In front of her was a blue bat-like pokemon with large canines and narrowed eyes. It's mouth took up most of it's body, and instead of arms it had wings. It also had short legs with no toes on it's feet. The creature had a red bow tied to her right wing as well like her trainer.

In front of her was a small blue pokemon with a white stomach that had a natural black whirlpool on the white part. It had no arms at all, and a long tadpole tail at the end right behind it's legs. The creature had it's face just above it's stomach, it's main body being shaped like a ball with extra features on it. Tied to this pokemon's right foot was an orange cloth that looked to be what could have been a headband. This was a poliwag, and standing behind this pokemon was it's trainer.

A young male also of the age 16 grinned and showed off bright teeth. He had bright yellow hair on top of his hair that spiked out in every direction. To go with it he had ocean blue eyes, and his skin was tanned a little. On each cheek had had white bandages that covered those cheeks, and for clothes he was wearing a black button up shirt with short sleeves. On top of that he wore an orange, sleeveless vest, with a black swirl printed on the back of the vest. He wore blue jeans with a brown belt that had small red and white balls attached to it. On the right side of the belt he also had a small case attached to it. He wore white and orange tennis shoes, and on his neck he had orange scarf like his pokemon.

"Come on Poliwag, lets use Ice Beam!" The boy shouted as a light blue ball appeared in front of his pokemon's mouth, before it shot out and hit the Golbat's wing and froze it over. Golbat fell to the ground with a frozen wing, and it sent out a pulse of energy that completely missed Poliwag and went over the boy's head. The girl took a step back out of shock, before she grinned and looked at her pokemon with a grin on her face.

"Use Poison Fang on the little runt Golbat! Show this guy who is the best!" The girl shouted, and her pokemon let out a screaming noise, before it started to run towards Poliwag with it's fangs glowing purple. It was slow on it's feet, and Poliwag hopped to the side and avoided the blow with ease. The trainer standing behind and commanding Poliwag grinned, before he pointed up at the sky above them.

"Use a strong Double Slap and follow it up with Water Gun." The boy ordered with his grin in place, and a swing of his arm. Poliwag charged at the Golbat, before it jumped and slapped the Golbat with it's tail once and knocked the pokemon back a few steps, before it swung it's tail again and smacked the pokemon a second time. When Poliwag landed on it's feet and spun around, it's cheek puffed out for a moment, before it blasted Golbat right in the face with a powerful stream of pressurized water that knocked the pokemon onto it's back.

"Quickly use Swift!" The girl shouted in a slight panic, and her pokemon picked up on this and swung it's one good wing. Stars of energy formed and started to fly at Poliwag, and when they hit Poliwag the pokemon was sent flying before it landed on it's back and started to roll towards it's trainer. It rolled back onto it's feet, before it showed it had taken some good damage from the attack. It looked back at it's trainer with a knowing look, before the trainer nodded and pumped his fist.

"Okay, use a nice, hot, Scald and roast that bat!" The boy called out, and the Poliwag nodded and sent a hot burst of super hot water towards the Golbat. Golbat let loose a cry of pain, and it's frozen wing was unfrozen from the heated water hitting it. It crashed into the ground in front of it's trainer, before it started to fly and flap it's wings again to shake off most of the water. It had visible burns on it's body, and it was looking at it's trainer to see what it was going to have to do next.

"Golbat/Poliwag, use Hypnosis!" The boy and girl called out, and the two pokemon looked at each other, before they sent pulsing waves from their eyes and stared at each other. The two trainers watched this go on, before Golbat dropped from their air with it's eyes closed and snores coming from it's mouth. The boy grinned, while the girl silently cursed the mental strength of the Poliwag that looked like it was very tired but still awake enough to battle. She took out a pokeball and made it larger, before she pointed it at her pokemon with a small smile on her face. A red beam shot out and engulfed Golbat, before it was sucked into the pokeball. The boy grinned at this reaction to her pokemon being put to sleep, and he saw her raise her hand in surrender.

"I give, good job Naruto. Poliwag is looking as good as ever." The girl stated to the now named Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head with a small blush.

"Thanks Sakura, Poliwag has been working really hard on learning Scald, haven't ya buddy?" Naruto asked as he leaned down and asked his pokemon. The pokemon bounced on the ground and nodded, while his trainer took out a pokeball and returned it to the inside of the ball, before he placed it back onto his belt with a small smile. With his pokeball secured on his belt, he saw Sakura walk up to him so that she was standing in front of him. She turned her fanny pack around and unzipped it, before she pulled out a small red rectangle with a blue ball at the top of it. Naruto reached into his case, before he pulled out his own.

The two made the objects go near each other, before they dinged, showing that Naruto was accepted as the winner and that his winnings were moved to his information.

"So... I here you aren't going to be travelling with the group? I thought you, me, and Sasuke were going to travell Johto together after we got our starters today?" Sakura asked, while Naruto gained a slightly nervous look to his face, before he looked away. He and Sakura were both part of the Beginner Trio this year, they had all caught their own pokemon true, but this year they were going to be officially given a starter pokemon as a reward for each of them helping out Proffesor Elm with a job he had needed done.

"I wanted to, but Mom wants me to start out in the Region she was born in first. She already paid for the boat ride, and if she doesn't see me get off the boat then she will come here herself and throw a fit. So it is off to Hoenn for me after I get my starter... I just learned this morning about it... I'm kind of excited to be honest." Naruto admit, while Sakura crossed her arms under her flat as a board chest in annoyance. She had been looking forward to the gang travelling Johto together and adventuring, and now that Pokemon Contests were officially a thing in Johto she could stay in her home region and show off her Golbat.

It just wouldn't be the same without Naruto around.

"You already have everything packed in that backpack don't you?" Sakura asked with a reluctant sigh as she looked at the orange backpack on the ground. Naruto had the decency to look sheepish, before he lifted his bag up and put it on his back. He jumped into the air and pressed two red buttons on his shoes, and the bottoms of his shoes opened up and two wheels appeared out of the bottom of them. He landed on his feet, before he showed off his skates.

"See you later Sakura, I'll be sure to come back and see you for the Grand Festival. Until then, I'll keep in touch somehow." Naruto said as he started to skate on his way towards the largest building in the small town they were in. He zoomed around, showing off his speed, and then he jumped up and grinded on top of a bench, before he hopped off and landed on a railing, that he balanced and started to move across. He jumped off and landed on the ground again, before he kept going without stopping.

He loved his skates.

They really got him around even faster than those people that prefered biking everywhere these days. His skates were fast, portable, stylish, and they would let him travell around and change directions better than a bike. He zoomed around in them with ease, and in no time at all he was able to get in front of Proffesor Elm's lab. He stopped skating and deactivated the skates, turning them back into normal shoes. He started to walk inside of the lab, and he could see a rush of people moving around while wearing white lab coats. He walked passed them, before he snagged himself an apple from one of the girls that passed by him holding a basket of them.

Taking a bite from the apple, he got to the back of the area where he could see Proffesor Elm, a young and lanky looking proffesor wearing a lab coat and clothes that one could relax in. He was showing signs of slight balding, but that was from the stress he placed on himself. The proffesor waved Naruto over to him, and Naruto walked in front of Elm and shook the man's hand when it was offered to him.

"Nice to see you Naruto. I take it you are here to collect your starter... Sasuke just left with his own starter. He picked out Cyndaquil, and said he was going to meet up with you and defeat you in your next battle. That only leaves Totodile and Chikorita for you to pick from-" Elm started, before he was interupted when Naruto and he both heard the sound of a loud female shout. Naruto looked behind him for a second, before he was smacked in the side of the face by a large yellow bat with two black stripes at the end. It was more of a cheering bat than anything, but his head still jerked to the side.

The person holding onto the bat was a small girl of 10 years old with bright purple hair that was placed into multiple ponytails at the back of her hair. She had dark brown eyes, and on top of her head was a white baseball cap with a lightning bolt design on the front. She had on a light green shirt that was tucked into white baseball tights with a brown belt. The little girl had on a yellow with black stripes jacket over her shirt that she had open. Next to her was a small light green skinned pokemon with four legs, a large leaf on it's head, red eyes, and on it's thicker neck was a ring of dark green buds. On it's head was a yellow and black headband as well, fitting the theme of her trainer.

"Hey, don't think you can just run off without your biggest fan now do you!?" The young girl shouted with her arms crossed, while Naruto laughed a little.

"I'm not a member of the team anymore, sorry Casey, but no amount of begging will make me rejoin the Electabuzz Baseball Team. I am going on a journey as a trainer now." Naruto said as he smiled at the little girl... the padding he wore on his cheeks having protected him from the it... that wouldn't have hurt him anyway. She was 10 and he was 16, and that was a plastic cheering bat that was used more like a baton for cheering than a weapon. It was even hollowed out so that she could shout through it.

A few years back he had been on the Electabuzz Baseball Team, and he become pretty popular as the youngest member. He had been on the team for two whole years, before he quit two months ago so that he and Poliwag would be able to have more time together and go on a journey. Poliwag had more fun battling than it did being a mascot pokemon for a baseball team... the only thing it had liked was using it's tail to help Naruto practice hitting the ball back and forth between himself and his pokemon.

"96 Home Runs! No Outs! No Foul Balls! You took the team to the chamionship and won it for them 2 years in a row, and made it to the hall of fame in both years! You are the youngest pro player, and made it into the hall of fame at the age of 14 and did it again at 15!" Casey shouted as she pointed her bat at him. Naruto scratched his head awkawardly, a blush over his nose from the attention. Elm gave him a raised eyebrow, not having known he was going to be giving a pokemon away to a baseball record holder for one of the more celebrated teams. Naruto looked away from Elm, while Casey grinned.

"Seriously Casey, I'm not a member so you don't have to be my fan anymore." Naruto told her, but she shook her head in a stubborn way and continued to point at him. Even her Chikorita was pointing her leaf at him.

"Na-ru-to, Na-ru-to fight fight fight! Hit that ball with all your might! Take Electabuzz to fame! Then the world will know your name! Na-ru-to, Na-ru-to fight fight fight! Hit that ball with all your might! Take Electabuzz to fame! Then the world will know your name!" Casey shouted out, while Naruto held his head with a groan. This had been the cheer that the fans all sang when he was up to bat. When he was a baseball player, he had loved hearing this cheer. It helped him hit constant and non-stop home runs. In his entire two year carreer he had never once hit a foul ball, gotten struck out, or hit a ball without it turning into a home run.

That was why he had become so popular for the biggest reason, and why he had cheers with his name in them.

Casey had been his fan since day one, and her family had travelling around and followed the team. She had gotten her starter earlier this year, and surprise surprise they both shared the same home town. When she had learned that, she had stayed behind to look after the house with her mother when Naruto himself had retired early from the team, and when he retired his number on the team was retired as well. Even after retiring, she had been somehwat of a fangirl that followed him around as soon as he left the house. The few times he could leave the house without her following him was because he was around one of his old friends, or when he was battling near the woods.

"Naruto Naruto fight fight fight? I didn't know you were on a baseball team." Elm stated in a questioning way, while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I figured YOU wouldn't have heard of it. Casey here-" Naruto said as he placed his hand on her head and movd the lid of her hat in front of her eyes. "-has been my fan since I became the youngest pro player. She is STILL my biggest fan and the head of the... what was the name of that fan-club again?" Naruto asked the youngest person in the room.

"The Naruto-Home Run Society, an I WAS the head of it. Now I am the only member of the Naruto-Cheer Squad! If you are going on a journey, then I am coming with you! Somebody has to be there to cheer you on... and bring you back to the team." Casey told him, only to whisper the last part so lowly that nobody but herself could hear her say it. She was going to bring Naruto back to the team so that they could start winning even more and more.

"I see... and your starter pokemon?" Elm asked as he gestured to the two pokeballs in the case he had opened. There was an empty hole in one of them, showing the one that Sasuke had taken.

"If Sasuke choose Cyndaquil, he is going to expect me to pick Totodile... knowing the bastard, he has a plan for that. So I am going to pcik Chikorita." Naruto said as he grabbed the ball that had a leaf printed on the top of the ball. Naruto clipped the ball to his belt, not even opening it yet. He would open it when he got to Hoenn, so that the pokemon would be able to adjust to the sudden change of Johto to Hoenn even more. If he opened it in Johto or on the boat, then it would get more attached to this region even more.

He would save himself the trouble of getting the pokemon to leave Johto, and just get it to Hoenn in the easiest way possible.

"Good choice. That Chikorita is special, hatched from an egg breed between a Venosuar and Meganium it knows Vine Whip and Solar Beam, along with Growl and Tackle. This leaves you friend Sakura with Totodile... I will go take this little guy to her. Have a safe journey, and catch lots of pokemon." Elm said with a smile on his face as he closed the case and picked it up, before he started to walk out of the room. Naruto smirked to himself at the knowledge that his pokemon was special, like him, before he pulled his pokedex out and scanned the pokeball.

_Chikorita - Female_

"Welcome to the team Chikorita. Lets turn you into a heavy hitter." Naruto said with a light smirk on his face.

"So COOL! You used to say that whenever you picked up a new bat after you broke the bat you were using! You also maintain the record for breaking 20 different wooden bats in a single season!" Casey shouted in excitement. Naruto sweat dropped, before he clipped the pokeball back to his belt and placed his pokedex in it's holder again. he had already gotten the Hoenn updrade for the pokedex he was using right now.

"You are going to follow me... no matter where I go, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded with a determined look on her face. Naruto held his head with a sigh... he had a feeling that since she was allowed to go on her own journey that she was going to use it as a chance to follow him. She was the legal age to go out into the world and journey with pokemon after all, and if she was going to follow him anyway, it would be easier just to keep an eye on her.

"Yep, no matter where you go, me and Chikorita will follow you. I even have a Pidgey that will track your every move. A star like you is going to need a good cheerleader to cheer them on! My mom knows where I am going already, and she taught me all I need to know to pull my own weight!" Casey said with a grin again, and this time Naruto placed a hand on his forehead and smiled a little. Naruto walked passed her, and she turned her head to just as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the team then Casey. The boat Mom sent will be here is about an hour, so if you can get everything you want to take with you by then, then you are more than welcome to come along." Naruto said as he passed by her, and she smiled widely and set off running right away. Naruto shook his head, before he started to walk towards the place near the water where the boat was going to meet him.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets.

He had planned to do this alone... but having some company wouldn't be that bad.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 The Boat Ride

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You ready Poliwag?" Naruto asked as he pulled a heavy metal baseball bat from his backpack and grabbed a baseball as well. They had left New Bark Town two hours ago by boat, and they were still on the boat now. It was a new fashioned sail boat, so it would take another few hours before they got to the Hoenn region. Naruto decided that in this time he would train with Poliwag some. His first pokemon was swimming next to the boat and hopping out of the water to see it's trainer.

Casey was watching this go down with wide eyes, her personal hero training his pokemon using baseball. Now that was something she would be happy to see any day of the week, and him doing it while standing on the edge of a boat was making the image of the waves splashing around him, his hair dancing in the wind, even more cool. Poliwag sprayed a bit of water up into the air to show that he was ready, so tossing the ball up in the air Naruto swung the bat and smashed it into the ball so hard that the ball went soaring farther and farther away from the boat.

Poliwag started to swim as fast as he could to catch up to the ball and catch it before it hit the water. It jumped out of the water and caught the ball in the air, using it's mouth to hold the ball. This was a dodging, strength, and aim training that involved having Poliwag try his hardest to try and go after a fast ball and get it before it could hit the water. It's little body wasn't made for speed, even in the water, so catching the ball was challenge. Poliwag would also have to jump from the water with correct timing to catch the ball, and have the aim to jump in front of the wall. This would teach Poliwag about proper timing in dodging as well, learning to judge distance and time the jump correctly to get out of the way.

Poliwag started to swim back to the boat, before he hopped out of the water and landed in front of Naruto.

"So awesome... so THIS is the training method of a baseball legend... so COOL!" Casey gushed, while her Chikorita next to her started to jump in excitement as well. Even her Chikorita was a baseball fan, just like her Pidgey was. Both of her pokemon were huge fans of the sport, and had been for as long as they had been with Casey... though Chikorita was a sprts fan from her time in the pokemon lab when one of the researchers used to turn on the sports network in front of it.

Unlike Casey though, Chikorita was a bigger fan of pitchers than she was one those with a powerful swing. She still thought Naruto was pretty awesome, but he wasn't a pitcher, he was stationed at Second Base when not up to bat. He still had a wicked catching and throwing arm, but his aim when throwing a ball wasn't quite perfect for the pitching position.

"Okay, now try this one on for size. Use and Ice Beam on the ball BEFORE catching this." Naruto told Poliwag, who nodded and spit the ball back into Naruto's hand. Poliwag jumped into the water and started to swim alongside the boat again. Naruto tossed the ball up into the air, before he hit the ball with even more force than last time. Poliwag charged up a blue ball in front of his mouth, before firing it at the ball as it flew. The beam missed the ball, and Poliwag started to swim as fast as it could to catch up, another Ice Beam charging up as it did so. Poliwag missed with another Ice Beam, before it charged up a third one and finally hit it, freezing the ball over and catching it barely.

Ice Beam's aim needed some work it would seem.

"Naruto! How does your Poliwag know Ice Beam?" Casey asked while Poliwag started to swim back towards the boat.

"He is weak against Grass-type pokemon, so I did some reading and learned what moves that Poliwag could learn. When I was still playing on the team, I spent all my free time with Poliwag teaching him special moves that his species can learn. I couldn't teach him everything, but he did learn Ice Beam, Dig, Scald, Toxic, and Psychic... his natural moves are Mud Shot, Bubble, Water Gun, Hypnosis, and Double Slap." Naruto bragged about his pokemon. Poliwag was his pride and joy after all, and had an awesome swirl on the center of it's body that went well with the symbol that Naruto wore on the back of his orange vest. The black swirl symbol that looked like a whirlpool.

"Ice-type, Ground-type, Poison-type, Psychic-type, Normal-type, and Water-type moves... Poliwag knows a lot of different moves." Casey said after a moments thought, counting the different types on her fingers.

"Well yeah, he is weak to Electric and Grass moves, so I had to teach him move types that would help him out. Ice and Psychic are good against Grass, while Ground is good against Electric-type pokemon... Toxic is just a helpful move to know anyway." Naruto said as Poliwag jumped onto the boat again and spat the ice covered ball into Naruto's hand. Naruto banged it against the railing and broke the coating of ice off the ball, before he tossed the ball to Casey. "Now, you want to help out throw that ball to me when I say go." Naruto said as he readied himself.

"Poliwag wag wag." Poliwag changed as it got into a ready position as well, waiting for Naruto to give the signal for it to jump into the water and go after the ball. It had an excited look to it as it hopped from foot to foot, while Naruto looked at where he was going to send the ball next.

"Okay Poliwag, this time use Psychis to stop the ball in the air, and then keep it stopped as you go after it." Naruto told his pokemon, while Casey was still silently gushing over getting to play some form of baseball with her favorite player. Naruto started to sweat drop a little, before he nodded to her, and she stopped gushing and threw the ball at him. Naruto swung with all his might, and sent the ball soaring through the air that even Poliwag almost lost track of the ball. The ball stopped in mid-air when it was surrounded by a light blue glow, and Poliwag jumped in the water and slowly started to swim, it's full concentration needed for keeping the ball stopped.

"Wow, and you always trained like this with Poliwag? Why hasn't he evolved yet?" Casey asked in rapid fire, and confusion. If Poliwag trained this hard on a regular basis, for two years or more, then of course the pokemon should have evolved at some point.

"He can evolve anytime he wants... he just doesn't want to right now. When he does though, we are going to use this on him." Naruto said as he reached into his scarf and pulled out a blue stone that was filled with bubbles in a way.

"A Water Stone?" Casey asked with a questioning look.

"Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl, who evolves into Poliwrath when exposed to a Water Stone. Poliwag wants to become astronger as a Poliwag and learn Hydro Pump before he evolves. He just can't seem to get the move down though." Naruto said with a shake of his head. He wasn't disappointed with his pokemon, but he didn't know why his pokemon was having trouble with the move he wanted to learn so badly. Poliwag was plenty strong, and could defeat some fully evolved pokemon with that strength. Poliwag's only real rival at this moment was the Hoothoot that Sasuke had.

Sakura's Golbat was mor contest based than fighting based, though it was still pretty strong.

"Why Hydro Pump?" Casey asked while scratching her head.

"Don't know, he just wants to learn it. Never told me why he wants to, but we are all entitled to our wants and desires." Naruto said as he sat back and waited for Poliwag to come back to the boat with the ball. The rest of the training would have to wait for the moment, since Poliwag wouldn't really grow stronger when they started to get into the more dangerous waters with more pokemon in them. Right now they only saw a few Magikarp, Tentacool, and a few Squirtle swimming around.

"What do you want?" Casey asked, while her Chikorita cheered on Poliwag as it got the ball and started to return to the boat at a much quicker pace.

"I am a thrill seeker, so as long as I get wrapped up in as many fun things I am going to be happy... I guess I am going to try and challenge the Pokemon League in Hoenn though. Poliwag likes to battle, and I can't see a bigger challenge than going up against the Gym Leaders, the Hoenn League Tournament, the Elite Four, and the Champion." Naruto told the younger girl with an unsure look. He never really thought of what he wanted to do as a pokemon trainer other than travel. He only knew that Poliwag liked to battle, so he would let Poliwag battle against a lot of tough opponents.

Poliwag jumped up onto the boat at the moment, and Naruto gave him a pat on the head and put the ball away.

"A thrill seeker huh?" Casey muttered to herself as she looked at him. It sort of made sense why he retired from the team then, if he was seeking new and interesting things then doing the same thing over and over again would be boring for him. Being famous only was amusing for so long, before it got boring as well... and troublesome. She had seen how he would sometimes be stuck signing autographs whenever he went out into a city that he was visiting for one of the games.

"Good job Poliwag, I think that is enough for today. We can work on the rest later when we are on land. After all, most fights don't take place in the water." Naruto said as he affectionately rubbed his pokemon on the head. Poliwag nodded and started to roll around onto the other side of the boat, while Chikorita followed Poliwag around and layed down next to it as they both enjoyed the sunlight. Naruto opned his backpack up, before he started to look through it and finally pulled out a few wrapped of sandwiches. He also grabbed a jar filled with Oran berries, small blue berries, and opened it before he tossed it at Poliwag, who caught it without a worry. He closed the jar and put it up, before he gave one of the sandwiches to Casey.

"Thanks." Casey said with a small smile, while Naruto unwrapped his own sandwich and took a bite into it.

"Hey Captain, how long until we reach land?" Naruto asked the captain, who was out of site and inside of a small cabin on the boat where the steering was located.

"3 hours, give our take an hour depending on how the winds blow." The deep voice of the captain called out, and Naruto sighed and leaned against the railing. Casey looked at Naruto with a curious look.

"I was wondering... why do you live in Johto while your mom lives in Hoenn?" Casey asked in confusion.

"Well, mom is like me. A real thrill seeker, and when Dad passed away she decided that she would leave the house to me and started to go back to Hoenn and travel there again... well, she really only started when I joined the team. If I was old enough to be a famous baseball player, and old enough to go out in the world alone, then I was old enough to live alone." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. It was true, he got his entire personality from his mother. She hated being stuck in one place alone, and most of the time when Naruto was with the team she was alone at home. So she went back to her journey.

"What kind of pokemon does she have with her?" Casey asked with an excited look.

"Well, she has a Ninetails as her main pokemon. That thing hates everything and anyone not in the family. She has a strong Swampert that loves to relax, but has a temper. Her Aggron is almost always sleeping, but it is a strong pokemon. There is a Skarmory on her team as well, and boy does that one have a bad sense of direction. Strangely enough, she has a Corsola... that is her weakest pokemon though. Finally, she carries around a Crobat." Naruto said as he listed off his mother's pokemon. She only ever caught 6 of them, and never once had she caugth a single pokemon more than six. She had trained her six pokemon to the limit and beyond, making them all monsters in the making, worthy of challenging the champion of the pokemon league... they had weakened over the 14 years she had raised him though, so their current strength was a mystery to him.

"She sounds like a great trainer." Casey said with a dreamy look.

"She is. She has scored first place in the Kanto, Johto, Kalos, and Hoenn leagues. Gotten badges from every single league, and defeated two different champions. The only leagues she hasn't beatn are the Sinnoh and Unova... she has a long shadow. That much is for sure." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, and smile on his face. He was really proud of have the awesome mother than he did.

"Wow... was she a good baseball player too?" Casey asked, and Naruto let out a bark of laughter.

"Hell no, she was horrible. Couldn't throw the ball straight, couldn't hit the ball, couldn't do anything... Dad was the same. He was a great runner, swimmer, and even biker. Won a lot of contests for it... the Yellow Flash. All people saw was his hair when he ran by them." Naruto stated with pride. Both of his parents were stars, and he himself was a star on their level. His dad was a major sports hero, and he was a major baseball star that was well known.

"Wow, your family sounds so cool." Casey said with stars in her eyes. To think that her hero came from a family without baseball skill only made her want to get him back on the team even more.

"Yeah... cool." Naruto muttered as he got up and started to lean over the railing and look into the distance.

He wondered where the first step in his journey would be?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
